


heartbeats in technicolour

by nerakrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 14641 beads, Art, Community: hd_erised, Fanart, Intimacy, M/M, Pop Art, nontraditional medium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose
Summary: 3AM moment





	heartbeats in technicolour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldenuf2nb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/gifts).



> Happy holidays, oldenuf2nb! I had a pop art phase when I was a teenager and it…came back. I’m sorry. I hope you enjoy your gift anyway! It’s not quite kisses, but it’s an intimate moment in private…unless you want to interpret it differently. ;D  
> Thanks to my beta, D, for putting up with my sufferings throughout the process and for the encouragement and assurances along the way. 
> 
> This art is best viewed by taking a few steps back from the screen!
> 
> * I’m not joking about the 14.641 beads. I did the math and it checks out. :’’’D Also: shitloads of glue, terrible paper (it _warped_ ), multiple versions of the original art (references used) before going into the image-to-crossstitch-pattern-generator, and some fixes in photoshop after the fact.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/79166/79166_original.png)

Click the image for bigger version.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [hd_erised @ livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/91340.html). ♥
> 
> \---  
> If you're curious about the making of process, [I posted about it on dreamwidth](https://nerakrose.dreamwidth.org/776112.html). You can reblog the art in full on tumblr, [here](https://greaseonmymouth.tumblr.com/post/169577341917/heartbeats-in-technicolour-3am-moment-my-gift).


End file.
